


needed the shelter of someone's arms (there you were)

by Anonymous



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An excerpt from the life of Canada's Sweethearts
Relationships: Morgan Rielly/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	needed the shelter of someone's arms (there you were)

**Author's Note:**

> To my main girl, B, the biggest Virtuelly fan I know personally, I love you long time.
> 
> A gift to Lisa.

=

The thing about falling in love is that it never comes to you consciously. You start noticing it in the little things - the way they laugh a deep, rumbling chuckle, how they smile at you as the setting sun hits them _ just right _, how your thumbs brush against the small, raised surface of their cheek, soft but prickly from the hairs that protrude from its center.

It started as a tender gesture, something to comfort him during thunderstorms. What she finds endearing about him is that he exudes an almost hyper-masculine aura, but is best known by friends and fans alike for his soft and gentle heart. He is her softie, her _ true _ woke prince. As a champion of social equality herself, nothing inspires her more than his energy and dedication to his team's campaigns. The Maple Leafs is for everyone, and so is he. 

She feels so lucky and honored to have him. She can truly say that she is happy now - yes, _ he _ makes her happy like no one else has before. Absolutely no one. She has become that person who hums love songs as she carefully applies her makeup in the morning, oh, truly, _ how sweet it is to be loved by you _.

So they often sit in the dark, with only the light of the television on, his head in her lap, as she strokes that spot on his cheek until he falls asleep.

Neither of them saw it coming, the moment tenderness turned into eroticism. 

She was slamming her aching pussy onto his throbbing cock, his thick fingers grasping her hips in desperation, her breasts bouncing from the force of her movements, when she bent over and licked that spot on his right cheek with the tip of her tongue. It took them both by surprise as they moaned in rapture and that was the moment she knew she had found her match for life. 

The hairs tickled the surface of her tongue, as she flicked it to the rhythm of her hips, saliva dripping wet and sloppy. The sensation caused her to clench in delight. For every lick, he whimpered. As they neared their climax, she bit a strand experimentally and pulled, and that was his undoing. He groaned loudly, pumping his come into her. 

As they came down from the high of their orgasm, curled around each other, him rubbing his beauty mark against her nipple, they laughed at how similar they were - in life, in values, in morals, and in their hopes and wants for the future. You could know someone for more than 20 years and not share anything, and know someone for way less and share everything.

“Happy birthday, Morgy. To forevermore.”

=


End file.
